


And Me Thy Lips To Kiss

by tiredwalnut



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: A sonnet, M/M, a lot of that, and me crying, based on a sonnet, because i have no patience and im bad at writing, but we'll go with it, fluffy shit, lovely little losers - Freeform, the candle wasters, the video, this is really quite short, u know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredwalnut/pseuds/tiredwalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter couldn’t say for sure why he did it. He could have just sent Balthazar the link to the video, or even just waited until he’d seen it on his own. But there he found himself, sending Balthazar a text asking him to “please come over? i have to show u something”. For some reason, Peter felt as though he might regret this pretty soon. </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>What happens when Peter shows gets to show Balthazar "A Sonnet" in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Me Thy Lips To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> based on my post: http://petrcv.tumblr.com/post/134600302435/dont-imagine-peter-and-balth-watching-a-sonnet
> 
> please excuse any mistakes/typos, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. i hope you enjoy! xx

Peter couldn’t say for sure why he did it. He could have just sent Balthazar the link to the video, or even just waited until he’d seen it on his own. But there he found himself, sending Balthazar a text asking him to “ _please come over? i have to show u something_ ”. For some reason, Peter felt as though he might regret this pretty soon.

 

//

 

“So uh- what was it you needed to show me?” Balthazar sat gingerly down on the sofa next to Peter.

“It’s ah- it’s a video.” Peter mumbled, pulling a laptop onto his lap. Balthazar frowned slightly.

“You brought me here to watch a video?”

“You’ll see after. Please just…?” Peter trailed off, wiping his hands, clammy from nerves, on his legs. Balthazar was silent for a moment. _This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. Why did I do this? Why did I-_

“Yeah. Yeah alright. Go ahead.” Balthazar readjusted himself on the couch so he faced the screen, and in the process, pressed his knee into Peter’s leg.

Peter opened the video silently; hyper-aware of every point of contact between the two, as well as the fact that Balthazar’s eyes were pointed directly at him.

As soon as Peter had the video open, he handed the laptop to Balthazar, who pulled it onto his lap. He scrolled over to the play button, and hesitated, looking over at Peter.

“Are… Are you okay?” Balthazar asks quietly _. Fine just fine nope I’m wonderful never been better please just get this over with-_

“Of course.” He replied, swallowing. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Balthazar looked at him a moment more before shrugging quietly, and returning to the screen.

_“A Sonnet For Balthazar”_ The text across the screen and the whole situation suddenly seemed like a bit too much for Peter, especially with Balthazar’s suddenly tense body next to his. He looked nervously at his face, but it was blank. Peter’s face appeared on the screen and he began to speak.

 

“How oft when thou my music,

Music playest upon that blessed wood...”

                _Oh god no why did I do this what was I thinking-_

“Whose motion sounds with thy sweet fingers,

when thou gently swayest, the wiry concord that mine ear confounds.

 Do I envy those jacks that nimble leap,

 to kiss the tender inward of thy hand…”

 

                _This is the biggest mistake I’ve ever made._ Peter’s eyes were still searching Balth’s face, looking for something - anything - to give him the slightest chance as to what he was thinking.

 

“Whilst my poor lips, which should that harvest reap,

at the woods boldness by thee blushing stand.

 To be so tickled they would change their state and situation with those dancing chips,

or whom their fingers walk with gentle gate,

making dead wood more blessed than living lips.

Since saucy jacks so happy are in this,

give them thy fingers,

 and me thy lips to kiss.”

 

By this time, Peter was nearly shaking. He still had no idea what the boy sitting next to him thought. He could have sworn he would hate him.

 

“Love, Petov”

 

Balthazar’s lips parted slightly as the screen went black. He still didn’t look at Peter. _What does he- did he like it? Fuck - no -  he probably hates me now… What if-_ He tore his eyes away from Balth’s face.

“What did…? What did you think?” His voice shook slightly and he could see Balthazar’s head snap towards him, as though he’d been in a trance. Slowly he turned back to him. He could almost see his reflection in the wide blue eyes that he saw there. But they closed for a moment, and as if in slow motion Balthazar took a deep breath-

And his lips were on Peter’s. And Peter could feel them, soft and warm and there and he was shaking and Balthazar’s hand was on his arm. So many times this had almost happened but yet there were no fireworks. There was just a definite feeling of rightness and the faint taste of mint toothpaste. Somehow, it was perfect. But then he was gone, and Peter was left blinking in surprise. Balthazar’s face was still inches his and his eyes were open wide now.

“Thank you.” Was all he heard before Balthazar stood up, and just as suddenly as the kiss had started, it was all over, and the latch was clicking closed, leaving Peter alone in the living room.

 

 

 


End file.
